


Flying High

by siamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Dominant Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, Fareeha needs to get it together, First Dates, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, excessive blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamali/pseuds/siamali
Summary: Fareeha Amari never liked dating. Until she met Angela and that changed very quickly. One shot of their first date together.





	Flying High

Fareeha Amari wasn’t very good at dating. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, she’d gone on a date in high school. It admittedly went poorly for her and even worse for the poor guy who’d tried to kiss her, but she didn’t hate it otherwise. Then she tried again in college, and went on three. With the same person. But he decided her “desire for honor” was “too strong to be around” and he couldn’t be with her if she kept putting her “pretentious motives to seem good” before him. Whatever that meant. Not that it mattered to Fareeha anyway. Once she left college she joined the army, and then she was too busy trying to get promotions to worry about anything but just that. Dating wasn’t important then, especially once she became an officer. Dating wasn’t important in more recent years either, when she joined Helix Security. She had a job to do and she ran a tight ship. And then Overwatch was recalled, and she fought with them, and dating still wasn’t important. For a while. But when Angela Ziegler came around, healing her allies with a wizard staff and blasting her foes with a pistol that looked as threatening as a water gun, Fareeha suddenly wanted to date again. It had been 10 years though. More than that, really, she dated the triple date guy in her second year of college, but saying 12 years made her feel older. She had no real experience with the adult dating world. Thinking about her lack of experience now made her regret being so wrapped up in her work, but the past couldn’t be changed. The future wasn’t decided either, but the past still could close doors that otherwise might still be open.

 

Those closed doors became more and more depressing the more she watched Angela and spent time with her, there was something irresistible about her. She thought the doctor might have changed her name to be more suitable to her occupation, the woman was a damn angel if Fareeha had ever seen one. So she did what any sensible person would do, and ignored her feelings trying to get them to go away. It wasn’t like Angela was available at the time, Genji had her heart in the palm of his hand, and vice versa. Which was fine. Fareeha would never pine over a girl and daydream about her, not at all. And for a while, it worked, her feelings were suppressed and she was able to think straight when Angela patched her up. But then Genji and Angela broke up, and she was back at square one, thinking about her every second she wasn’t deliberately focusing on something. It was getting too much to handle. So after a few months of a civil war with herself, she decided that she would ask Angela out. The action had mostly been so she could be rejected and get over the feelings that were slowly eating at her from the inside out, but then Angela pulled a fast one on her and said _yes_ of all things.

 

So now, a week later, Fareeha was in front of the mirror, fiddling with the laces on her sandals, lint rolling her black jeans over and over, and tucking and untucking and retucking her billowy white shirt. She was always either in her armor or in athletic wear, she never would wear anything like this. Well, maybe the jeans, if she was somewhere colder. But the rest had been bought a couple days ago, washed to get rid of that new clothes smell, and hung on her closet door to stare at her as the hours ticked down till their date. Her stomach had been fluttery, on a much milder scale, whenever she looked at the outfit before. But now that she was actually wearing it, the flips in her stomach had turned into Olympics worthy gymnastics routines. She thought about making a cup of tea to soothe her nerves, but it was much too late for that. So she just began to mess with her hair, trying to smooth the flyaways that she usually cared nothing about. If she felt like a nervous wreck, she didn’t want to look like one too. Fresh through the blender appearances didn’t make very good looks at any time, certainly not at a time like this.

 

She thought briefly about calling Genji and asking him for advice, he knew Angela better than anyone, after all. He could tell her what not to do and what to be sure to do, and possibly save her a lot of pain and suffering over mistakes. But, she didn’t know him very well, and that was a bit personal of a question to ask. Plus, whatever she learned about Angela, she wanted to be from Angela. Genji could still be bitter about their parting for all she knew, or he could try to sabotage her to keep her out of his way to win Angela back. The more she thought about it, the more she regretting ever thinking about it in the first place. Being paranoid about that made her paranoid about other things, and debating whether or not she was a charity case date wasn’t a very good pre-date pep talk. It was quite possibly one of the worst pre-date pep talks, actually. She smacked herself on the forehead a couple of times to clear her head; going into a nosedive now would surely condemn the rest of the evening to fail. She checked her phone as she walked out of the apartment, double-checking that her lights were off and her lamps were on as she got in her car.

 

The numbers on her phone had said 1744, which was four minutes later than she wanted it to be. Angela’s apartment was 15 minutes away, and she was supposed to pick her up at 1800, but she couldn’t risk being late. Not on something this important. Punctuality was always high on her list, but now it was even higher. She needed to impress Angela, not be rude with tardiness. Thankfully traffic was light, and she got there at 1758. It would have to do, since she didn’t have a time machine, though one would be handy on so many different levels. She could fix so many mistakes, and have so many do-overs. She could save so many more lives. Thinking about it took her mind off of worrying about one thing, just to worry about another.

 

Worrying doesn’t ring doorbells though, so Fareeha went to the door and reached for the buzzer. Her hand was in midair when Angela opened the door.

 

“I saw you coming up through the window,” she explained with a smile. It took Fareeha a moment to gather her wits to reply, Angela looked stunning in a little black dress with her hair down. It was a struggle to breathe for a second, and Fareeha suddenly felt very self-conscious of her outfit.

 

“Oh, yes, right. Um, my car, to the restaurant, yeah? You look fantastic, Angel.” Fareeha was gasping for air by the end of her sentence, and that was before she realized her mistake. “Angela! I meant to say Angela, not Angel. I’m sorry. Not saying you aren’t one, or you don’t look like one, or, um…” she trailed off, blushing all over.

 

Angela laughed, and Fareeha blushed harder. God that laugh was amazing. If her appearance was eye-candy, her laugh was ear-candy. Was that even a thing? She sucked in too much air after letting go of a breath she didn’t mean to hold, and coughed a bit, embarrassing herself even more. Impress her, dummy, don’t make her wish for Genji she thought, straightening her posture and offering Angela a hand down the short staircase to the sidewalk. She opened the car door for her as well, trying to be as polite as possible. Her strict self-discipline was the only thing keeping her from telling Angela she looked sexier than any model and classier than any actress, then drooling at her feet for the rest of the evening. That wouldn’t be very good first date action though. Fareeha might have been inexperienced, but she wasn’t that stupid, even when she was stunned by Angela’s appearance.

 

“So, our reservations are for 6:30, right?” A certain someone’s voice brought Fareeha back to the car that she was starting, ripping her through clouds back down to earth.

 

“Yeah, 6:30 at Vincent’s, we should be five minutes early, give or take,” she answered, trying to act normal and not starstruck. “You like Italian, right?”

 

“I love it, and I am glad it was not hard to pick out something we both like. I am not really one for Japanese food, which was a bit of an issue when Genji and I ate out.” Angela laughed softly, presumably at the thought of whatever quarrels they’d had over where to eat. She didn’t seem bitter over their relationship, which was good, but Fareeha also couldn’t quite imagine Angela being bitter to anyone. She seemed far too sweet for that.

 

“Well, while I like Japanese, I certainly won’t make you eat anything you don’t like,” Fareeha laughed, shaking her head slightly with a smile. “Although if you decide you want to keep me around past this evening, perhaps we should find something besides Italian to eat together?”

 

“Do not get ahead of yourself.”

 

Fareeha immediately started to blush and look down a bit, until she glanced over and saw Angela was smirking. “Oh don’t tease me like that! I’m so nervous I’ll take everything too literally!”

 

“And why are you nervous? Do I scare you, Fareeha?” There was an edge to Angela’s voice that made Fareeha blush even more, though she couldn’t quite tell what the edge was.

 

“Not at all, I just haven’t been on a date in… a long time. And I don’t want to let you down.”

 

“I do not think you will let me down. You have not on the battlefield, and if you have even a small percentage of the brilliance you have there, it will be next to impossible for you to let me down now.” The edge in Angela’s voice had been replaced by a matter-of-factness and confidence that Fareeha could only wish for. She was confident in battle, yes, but this was so much different. She had trained and fought her entire life, this was something almost entirely new.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I do say so.”

 

“Alright,” a small laugh.

 

“Alright,” a bigger laugh.

 

Fareeha let out a full peal of laughter before settling down. What had happened wasn’t even funny, she was just so nervous that everything felt fluttery, kind of like laughter. “So, how was your day?”

 

“Ah, it was… something. No fighting, obviously, or you would have been there too. But medical work never ends, and it can get a bit overwhelming at times.” Angela continued to talk, but everything she said was so heavy in medical terminology that Fareeha was entirely lost. She tried to listen, but she didn’t really understand anything that was being said. “...but, I will get that resolved eventually. How was yours, Fareeha?” Angela gave a small smile, looking at Fareeha with an intensity that made her feel some type of way, even though she had only asked a simple question.

 

Fareeha didn’t want to admit that she had spent almost the entire day being nervous about what was coming up, pacing and stress cleaning until she had to get ready. “Oh, you know… a normal day. Just… at home, doing home things…ha ha” Her nervousness had returned with such a simple question, how was she going to pull the rest of the night off?

 

“Sounds lovely.” Now her voice was flat. And bored.

 

“Yeah…”

 

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

 

-

 

“We’re here,” Fareeha managed to choke out, pulling into a parking space.

 

“Yes, we are. Let’s go inside, shall we?” Angela smiled slightly, reaching for her door handle.

 

“No!” Fareeha yelped.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“I just… wanted to get the door for you.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.”

 

 _Way to blow it, rocket queen, you’ve been nothing but awkward and miserable_ , Fareeha thought as she rounded the car, opening the door and trying her best to smile. “I’m sorry I’m so nervous,” she began, “I just, like I said, am very inexperienced. And a bit intimidated. I really like you.” By the end her coppery skin was a violent shade of red, and she got the feeling that she would end up getting even redder by the time this was over.

 

Angela gave a look of understanding. “Yes, I suppose you have every right to be nervous. But try not to be, please? I’m still the same person you’ve known this whole time, I just look a little different.”

 

“You definitely do. You look stunning. Not to say that you don’t usually, but-” Fareeha was cut off by one of Angela’s fingers on her lips.

 

“I know what you are trying to say. Now, what did I say about being nervous?”

 

“To try not to be,” Fareeha murmured against Angela’s still-there finger.

 

“That is right. Now, let us go inside.”

 

Fareeha nodded and Angela delicately removed her finger from her lips. _She must have used lotion,_ Fareeha mused, _her hands smell delicious_.

 

Fareeha opened the next doors for Angela as well, trying to relax her stomach as she told the hostess about their reservations. A moment later, they were lead to their table, sitting in a booth against a window.

 

“So, what would you like to drink?” A tall waiter stood next to their table, with hair longer than Angela’s and a pen tapping against his pad.

 

They placed their drink orders, and while he was gone, they looked at the menus.

 

“Say, how hungry are you, Ange?”

 

“Not excruciatingly, why?”

 

“Well, if you look at the tables around us, the portions here are huge,” Fareeha replied, gesturing with her head to one of the tables nearby. “If you want to save some money, we could share a plate?” Fareeha knew that Angela didn’t need to cut any corners with her expenses, the woman was a world-class scientist and doctor. But, it helped Fareeha to feel bolder to ask about it, and it would be cute if Angela agreed.

 

“Hm. Depends on what you would like to order I suppose. I would not mind,” Angela said, tapping her finger against her lower lip as she thought.

 

“I was thinking that the eggplant parmigiana looked pretty good.”

 

“Oh? Me too. We can get that then, and share it,” Angela gave a smile, and this one was a killer. Fareeha gulped. She had just been getting her stomach under control, too.

 

When the waiter came back with their drinks, they placed their order, and waited. And waited. And waited some more. The majority of the crowd had passed, and people who arrived after them had already eaten and gone.

 

“What could be taking them so long? I have not seen our waiter after he took our order either,” Angela’s mouth was a thin line of pursed lips and irritation.

 

“I don’t know… I’ve been here once before and the service was great. I’ll go find someone and talk to them. It’s been over an hour since we gave our orders.” Fareeha got up and walked to the front, to see the hostess and have her fetch the manager. She was a pretty patient woman, but this was insanity, and she had exhausted everything that she could think of to talk about. She was running out of material, and her date anxiety and now this only made it that much harder for her to keep going.

 

Eventually she sorted things out with the manager, and returned to the table with a sigh as she slipped into her seat. “Well, at least it’ll all be free. He was very apologetic, but didn’t know what happened with it. I’m so sorry this happened.”

 

“It is not necessarily ‘all right,’ but I have certainly enjoyed talking with you, Fareeha. It is not your fault anyway, you had no control over what happened. And do not worry, what happened here doesn’t take away from how i feel about you.” Angela’s tone was assuring, and Fareeha felt herself relaxing slightly.

 

When the food finally arrived, it was delicious.

 

-

 

Once Fareeha dropped Angela off and got home, she did the “shut the door and slide down it and sigh” move that she thought only happened in movies. It had turned out much better than she had thought it would, and she felt a bit fuzzy inside.

 

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down to see a text from Angela: _I had a very nice time. I hope we can do something like it again sometime soon._ Fareeha let out a squeak that caused her to immediately clap a hand over her mouth. Again? She really liked me? Her thumbs shook as she typed out a reply, telling Angela that she definitely wanted to go on another date soon as well.

 

She sighed again, beginning to close her eyes in happiness until they flew open again in distress. This was her only nice outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, please have mercy, i just wanted to make something simple bc i had the idea in my head


End file.
